The present invention generally relates to food processing containers, and is particularly concerned with containers specifically adapted for preparation of kimchi, a national dish of Korea prepared as a "vegetable pickle" seasoned with garlic, red pepper and ginger.
Kimchi is prepared through a fermentation process, typically within large crockery pots with lids adapted to contain elevated pressures generated during the fermentation process.
The length of the fermentation process is normally approximately eight days. However, this is rather inexact and may vary in accord with the specific quantity and quality of the ingredients. Conventionally, at what is deemed to be an appropriate time, the lid of the pot is removed and the contents inspected. This of course releases the internal gases and the pressure generated thereby. With the conventional crockery pot, there is no good or accurate way to determine the progress of the fermentation process without an actual opening of the pot and a visual inspection of the contents. If, upon removal of the cover, it is found that the fermentation process has not in fact progressed to an acceptable point, it may be necessary to start the process all over again. By the same token, if the process has proceeded beyond an acceptable point, the resultant product itself may be unacceptable.
Thus, the preparation of kimchi using conventional means is a trial and error procedure at least until one reaches a degree of skill enabling proper preparation based on developed knowledge.
It is also to be appreciated that the gases generated during the fermentation process can be quite odiferous. As such, the instantaneous and total release thereof by a removal of the cover for a direct inspection of the contents of the pot can be unsettling, particularly to those new to the preparation of kimchi.